falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne (The Airborne Chronicles)
Airborne is a Dashite that roams the Equestrian Wasteland and is the main character in the Fallout: Equestria - The Airborne Chronicles. Appearance Airborne's coat color is charcoal grey while his mane and tail are brown with black streaks while his eyes are dark blue. His cutie mark is a yellow star attached to a white parachute. He frequently wears an old light brown cowboy hat and is never seen without it. Biography Airborne was born in the Grand Pegasus Enclave, like many young Pegasi he attended the Wonderbolt Academy where he was schooled in the arts of war. Airborne developed a reputation as a troublemaker and someone who wouldn't allow other recruits to be bullied by other ponies. Airborne had something extra motivating him while he attended the Academy, he was a direct descendant of Lightning Dust who had married Thunderlane during the Great War. His family had been burdened with the shame of her explusion from the original Wonderbolt Academy and for two hundred years they lived with her legacy hanging over their heads. Eventually he graduated from the Academy and his first assignment was to hunt down his friend and former comrade Starshine who had escaped from the Enclave with her younger brother Moonlight. After tracking down and cornering the siblings inside of the ruins of an abandoned farmhouse, the death squad attempted to approach the ruined building but were stopped when Starshine opened fire killing two members of the squad. The leader of the death squad, a pony named Falcon Feathers decided to wait the siblings out and attack them when they least expected it. After two days of waiting, Moonlight became fed up with waiting to die and charged out of the building, Airborne watched in horror as he was cut down in a hail of gunfire. Airborne decided that he could not stand the thought of his best friend being killed by these monsters disguised as ponies, so he made a plan to end the situation once and for all. When darkness fell, Airborne made his way around to his comrades and slit their throats while they slept. After killing his former comrades Starshine and Airborne parted ways deciding it was safer if they traveled alone in the Wasteland to avoid detection by the Enclave. After a week had passed the Enclave sent assassins to kill both Airborne and Starshine who always managed to evade them. The assassins eventually tracked Airborne to a house near the ruins of Ponyville, after a fierce gunfight Airborne was wounded multiple times and was near death. As he waited for the Enclave assassins to finish him off but they never came instead somepony cleaned and dressed his wounds after waking up Airborne was surprised to see it was Starshine who had rescued him from the Enclave assassins. After making sure Airborne could stand on his own feet Starshine left him again, Airborne became adapt at hiding in the Wasteland and eventually the Enclave stopped sending assassins squads after him as he figured they must have thought he died in the radioactive wastes. Airborne decided to aid those he could in the Wasteland whether providing extra security for caravans or scavenging for extra supplies in the many ruins of Equestria for needy ponies. Fifteen years passed since Littlepip brought peace to Equestria when Fluttershy contacted Airborne with a mission that required his assistance in locating a very important pony in Equestria's history and that pony was Rainbow Dash. When arriving at Fluttershy's compound, he was told that Equestria stood on the brink of civil war between the Dashites and the Grand Pegasus Enclave; Fluttershy hoped that by finding Rainbow Dash she might unite the splintered ponies and finally have them rebuild Equestria. She told Airborne that they had received incomplete information on the final whereabouts’ of her friend and needed Airborne to travel to the ruins of the Crystal Empire to find out what Rainbow Dash and the Ministry of Awesome were doing there in hopes of finding complete information on Rainbow Dash's location. Airborne was joined in his mission by Starshine and two new ponies named Celestial and Darkstar. Airborne boarded a train on his journey to the frozen north not knowing what dangers he would face, but he soon found out what awaited him there. Airborne learned that the Crystal Empire originally tried to stay neutral in the Great War, but was eventually dragged into the conflict. On the Last Day, the capital city was destroyed with both Shining Armor and Princess Cadence died in the destruction of the Crystal City. As Airborne slept the train was attacked by a horde of ghouls lead by an intelligent and ruthless ghoul named Blooddrinker. Airborne fought with him until he was saved yet again by Starshine, as Blooddrinker jumped off of the train Airborne got a good look at his cutie mark, a purple shield with a pink star with three silver stars floating above the shield. Airborne and his friends made their way towards the ruins of the Crystal City and found it literally frozen in time, most of the buildings had been left exactly as they were on the Last Day with a few of them having been damaged by the bombs. In the city's center stood the remains of the Crystal Palace, when entering it Airborne was shocked to find the perfectly preserved body of Princess Cadence seated on her throne, as Airborne paid his respects to the former leader of the Crystal Empire something caught his eye. Out of the snowy mist stood the exact image of Princess Cadence looking gently at him, the Princess's soul had remained inside of the ruins of her former home and tasked Airborne to find out what happened to her husband in return for the information Airborne wanted. Airborne and company left the snowy remains of the Crystal City and wandered out onto the wastes of the Crystal Empire. Airborne quickly learned that the weather could kill him just as easily as the fierce creatures that roamed the wastes such as yetis. The ponies traveled in the hoof prints of the ghouls that had attacked the train following them to a rock crag in the distance but before they could get there they were captured by raiders led by a pony named Fractured Heart. Fractured Heart revealed since the destruction of the Crystal Empire, the ponies who survived the blasts of the bombs had made hard choices just to survive another day. Airborne was eventually released from captivity by Fractured Heart who decided that he and his friends were the only help the Crystal Empire had of returning to normal. Airborne and his friends battled yetis and ghouls to eventually learn the fate of Shining Armor who had turned into the ghoul Blooddrinker after his death during the War. Airborne became disgusted with the ghoul reminding him of his failure as the Prince of the Crystal Empire and telling him he needed to fix his mistakes for disappearing for two hundred years while his land suffered. Shining Armor had a change of heart as he reflected on his past and decided to aid Airborne and his friends by helping them escape from his ghoul infested cave he called home. Airborne and his friends were joined by Fractured Heart who had been captured by Shining Armor's ghouls during a firefight. During the escape Darkstar was killed, sacrificing himself so that Airborne could continue his mission to find Rainbow Dash, distraught with the loss of one of his friends Airborne vowed not to have another pony die for the sake of saving his life. Airborne brought Shining Armor back to his former home in the Crystal City, where he was reunited with his wife who had waited for two hundred years in a deathless limbo for him to return to her. Shining Armor told Airborne that Rainbow Dash and her ministry became interested in a special type of crystal only found inside of the Crystal Empire but Shining Armor didn't provide any more information on what the Rainbow Dash was doing in the Crystal Empire but provided the code to open an armored vault located beneath the palace where Airborne could find more information. He watched as Shining Armor slumped to the floor as his soul was released from his rotting body, Airborne was glad that the rulers of the Crystal Empire had finally found the peaceful rest that they had so long been denied. Entering the vault Airborne learned that the Ministry of Awesome headed by Rainbow Dash had planned to build robots with a unique crystal called an Etheric crystal to power the robots. These crystals could contain the soul of a pony and use it as an energy source becoming indestructible soul jars. But they were never able to put this plan into motion so instead Rainbow Dash repurposed the crystals for something unknown that wasn't sanctioned by the Equestrian Government. Airborne hoped that with this half of the missing information that it could be pared with the incomplete information possessed by Fluttershy to reveal the location of Rainbow Dash. Making their way back to Equestria via an escape tunnel that had been built under the Crystal Palace, Airborne emerged in Equestria after traveling along the tunnel for some time, he was captured by Enclave ponies who had been made aware of his plans to find Rainbow Dash and that they weren't going to let Airborne complete his mission. As they prepared to shoot Airborne and his friends, ponies from Fluttershy's compound saved them. Airborne was led back to Fluttershy's compound where the two halves of information were pieced together to reveal that Rainbow Dash had a Stable built in Ghastly Gorge where she would stay in suspended animation using the etheric crystals to keep her alive. The crystals would use the energy from Rainbow Dash's very own soul to keep her alive until she could be found by the right ponies. Making his way towards Ghastly Gorge, Airborne found the Stable and had Fractured Heart hack into the terminal to open the door. With the Stable open Airborne walked inside and found the Stable's only remaining occupant, Rainbow Dash. Releasing Rainbow Dash from her crystal chamber, Airborne filled in Rainbow Dash on the history of Equestria since the War and told her about his mission. For Airborne the hardest part came when he had to tell out Rainbow Dash about his linage and asked for her if she could forgive Lightning Dust for her behavior. Rainbow Dash said she had long forgiven Lightning Dust after hearing about her wartime service in which she distinguished herself. Airborne finally was able to cleanse the sins of his families shame and move on with his mission. Making his way back to Fluttershy's compound, he watched as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were reunited after two centuries. Fluttershy informed them that the Enclave had recovered from their fight with Littlepip fifteen years earlier and that they were now preparing to destroy the Dashite's hidden city of New Cloudsdale. As Airborne and his friends prepared for battle, Starshine revealed her feelings for Airborne and said that she loved him with all of her heart, Airborne returned her love as they awaited for the fight to begin. Airborne fought in the Battle of New Cloudsdale with the aid of both his fellow Dashites and a group of Talon's led by a griffin named Hawkbeak. He discovered that the campaign to destroy New Cloudsdale was led by an evil Pegasi named Steelwings who had a personal vendetta against Airborne as he was responsible for killing his sister Shooting Star during Airborne's first mission to the surface of Equestria. As Airborne fought his way into the massive cloudship named the Titan's Hammer and learned that the Enclave ponies planned to detonate a special time of balefire bomb called a Phoenix Bomb which was designed to destroy an entire city and its population leaving the buildings intact so whatever information the buidings possessed could be recovered. But since only one bomb had been built without a delivery system they were going to slam the Titan's Hammer into New Cloudsdale and kill all of the Dashites inside of the city. Airborne and his friends broke up into three teams, Fractured Heart's team would secure the cloudships bridge while Celestial's team disabled the ships engines. Starshine and Rainbow Dash would accompany Airborne and the team to deactivate the bombs ignition system before the cloudship could reach New Cloudsdale. Airborne's team was wiped out with the exception of Starshine before they could deactivate the Phoenix bomb. They were taken to the bridge to find that Steelwings had anticipated this move and ensured that the bomb couldn't be deactivated without blowing the ship and any ponies inside into pieces. Steelwings had captured Fractured Heart and was about to kill Airborne as Celestial and her team popped out of the ships ventalation ducts killing any Enclave ponies on the bridge, during the fight Airborne was critically injured but he managed to kill Steelwings. Airborne elected to stay behind and pilot the ship away from New Cloudsdale but Starshine would hear none of this, she begged Airborne come with her and not sacrifice himself but Airborne knew he was dying and had little time left to make a difference. Starshine was forcibly dragged off the cloudship by Fractured Heart and Celestial with Rainbow Dash insisting that she had to be the one to save Equestria and not Airborne, he told her that she was the only chance of peace the Pegasi had of rebuilding Equestria after they had abandoned it after two centuries. She left the bridge tell Airborne that Lightning Dust would be proud of him, climbing into the pilot's seat Airborne pulled the massive cloudship upwards into the sky as his friends watched from a distance. With his life ebbing away the Phoenix bomb detonated destroying the Titan's Hammer as Starshine remarked that it was just like Airborne to go out with a bang. When Airborne awoke he found himself lying in a large field of grass, making his way across the field he was confronted by two ponies. Both of them were Pegasus's and they revealed themselves to be Airborne's great-grand parents Lightning Dust and Thunderlane. Lightning Dust was proud of Airborne for having done so much to redeem her name and that they were there to escort Airborne onwards. Airborne told them that he could not remain in Heaven and wait to forever to be reunited with Starshine. Lightning Dust and Thunderlane sent Airborne back saying that they could only do this once and next time Airborne returned that it would be for good, they wished their grandson to live a long and happy life. Airborne watched as his grandparents disappeared, when he awoke he was back in Equestria and covered in flaming piles of debris. Airborne called out to Starshine who found him, he was carried from the wreckage of the Titan's Hammer and back to Fluttershy's compound to heal. Airborne became a new hero to the ponies of Equestria, his journey to find Rainbow Dash became legendary among the Dashites. Fractured Heart and Celestial left Airborne's side as they both had unfinished business. Fractured Heart went back to the Crystal Empire to help it rebuild from the War and Celestial went to recover Darkstar's body from the ghoul cave. A few months later, Rainbow Dash had a mission for Airborne. He was to find the greatest team of fliers in Equestria's history, the Wonderbolts. Personality And Abilities. Airborne has a strong sense of right and wrong and is willing to lay his life on the line to defend his beliefs. The friends he has made throughout Equestria are important to him, he will protect them with his life if necessary. But Airborne also possesses a strong sense of curiosity about Equestria's past and will frequently take missions to solve any mysteries of Equestria's past. Airborne as a Dashite is able to survive in the wastes of Equestria using the military training he learned back in his days with the Grand Pegasus Enclave. These skills include trapmaking, marksmenship, and stealth. Theses skills have served him well when in his fights either with the Enclave or any ghouls he happens to come across. Airborne prefers to avoid a fight if he can relying on his stealth to get past any foes, but should he have a need to fight he relies on his superior marksmenship to quickly take down any enemies. Weapons Besides his battle-saddle Airborne has found many unique weapons in his travels across Equestria. * All Equestrian - A grey and green digital covered assault rifle that belonged formerly to Soarin of the Wonderbolts, the assault rifle becomes Airborne's primary weapon in any fight. The weapon bares the flag of Equestria on the magazine well. * Gust and Thunder - Two .45 Caliber handguns that Airborne found in the remains of an old factory. Gust has a walnut hoofgrip while Thunder has one made of applewood. Airborne keeps them in their matching shoulder harness around his armored barding. Links Part one: Finding Rainbow Dash Part two: M.I.A. Part three: Memories Best Left Buried http://www.fimfiction.net/story/205536/fallout-equestria-memories-best-left-buried Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:The Airborne Chronicles Category:Characters (The Airborne Chronicles)